Bronn
'''Bronn '''ist ein Söldner von niederem Stand. Im Kampf zeigt er viel Geschick und List. Er arbeitete und kämpfte für Tyrion Lennister und wurde nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser zum Ritter geschlagen. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Jerome Flynn. Charakter und Erscheinung Er hat eine hagere, wölfische Erscheinung, schwarzen Humor und eine pragmatische doch eher unmoralische Philosophie. Seine Augen und Haare sind dunkel und er trägt Bartstoppeln. Vergangenheit Bronn soll angeblich eine harte Kindheit erlebt haben und hat wohl bereits mit zwölf Jahren schon seinen ersten Mann getötet. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Bronn und ein anderen Söldner namens Chiggen waren Besucher im Gasthaus, als Catelyn Stark nach loyalen Männern fragte, die Tyrion Lennister festnehmen sollten. Diesem unterstellte sie, er habe versucht, ihren Sohn zu töten Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 28 – Catelyn V . Bronn und Chiggen folgten ihrem Ruf und halfen dabei, Tyrion nach Hohenehr zu eskortieren. Bronn überlebte den Angriff wilder Bergstämme und er und Tyrion kommen sich näher, was Catelyn Verdruss bereitet. Tyrion bemerkt, dass Bronn und Chiggen Catelyn nur zu Hilfe kamen, weil sie Söldner waren und auf eine Belohnung gehofft haben. Später wird Chiggen in einem Hinterhalt tödlich verwundet und Bronn beendet die ganze Sache heimlich. Gegenüber Catelyn behauptet er, Chiggen sei an seinen Wunden gestorben. Während Tyrions Prozess meldet sich Bronn freiwillig, für ihn im Urteil durch Kampf einzutreten, und tötet Ser Vardis Egen, womit Tyrions Leben gerettet ist. Dies tat er für das Versprechen, Reichtum zu erlangen und machte aus seinen Motiven kein Geheimnis. Anschließend trat er in Tyrions Dienste über. Vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm findet er für Tyrion Shae unter dem Gefolge der Armee und nimmt im Anschluss an der Schlacht teil. Nachdem die Schlacht vorüber ist, begleitet er Tyrion nach Königsmund. A Clash of Kings In Königsmund wird Bronn der Hauptmann von Tyrion's Garde. Während der Zeit in Königsmund war er damit beauftragt, Söldner für die aufkommende Feindschaft zwischen Cersei und Tyrion anzuheuern. Außerdem lernte er die Politik innerhalb des Roten Bergfriedes kennen. Bronn überlebte die aufkommenden Unruhen, die durch die an Hungersnot leidende Bevölkerung ausgelöst wurden. Danach schütze er Tyrion vor der Königsgarde, mit der er sich stritt. Tyrion befiehlt ihm, bei den Hilfmaßnahmen dafür zu sorgen, dass die von den Aufständigen entzündeten Feuer gelöscht werden. Als Stannis Baratheons Flotte schließlich eintrifft, ist Bronn dafür verantwortlich, zur rechten Zeit die riesige Kette dicht über den Schwarzwasser zu ziehen - ein Stellung von entscheidender Bedeutung für die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Der Plan war ein Erfolg und der Großteil von Stannis' Flotte wurde zerstört. Für seinen Beitrag zur Schlacht wurde er von Cersei und Tywin Lennister zum Ritter geschlagen. Er selbst nannte sich Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser und als sein Wappen nahm er eine brennende grüne Kette auf einem rauchenden grauen Feld in Gedenken an seine Rolle in der Schlacht. Zum Ritter geschlagen wurde er von einem Mitglied der Königsgarde. A Storm of Swords Tyrion ließ den Sänger Symon Silberzunge heimlich von Bronn töten, nachdem jener versucht hatte, Tyrion zu erpressen. Es wird angedeutet, dass seine Leiche in einer Küche im Flohloch entsorgt wurde. Als Tyrion für den Mord an seinem Neffen Joffrey angeklagt ist, lehnt Bronn es ab, für ihn ein zweites Mal im Urteil durch Kampf gegen Ser Gregor Clegane einzustehen. Stattdessen nimmt er das Angebot von Cersei Lennister an und heiratet sich in die wohlhabende Familie Schurwerth ein. Dennoch wird er Tyrion nicht komplett vergessen. A Feast for Crows Bronn nennt den Bastard seiner Frau Lollys Tyrion zu fragwürdigen Ehren seines ehemaligen Arbeitgebers. Er sammelt Söldner um sich herum und hat bereits vier Ritter in seinen Haushalt aufgenommen, obwohl Ser Balman Cersei verrät, die Ritter seien ebenfalls einmal Söldner gewesen und besítzen nicht einmal einen Fingerhut voll Ritterlichkeit in sich. Cersei fürchtet, dass Bronn noch immer mit Tyrion im Bunde ist und plant mit Bronn's Schwägerin Falyse Schurwerth und deren Ehemann Balman Byrch, Bronn zu töten. Ser Balman, stets ritterlich, fordert Bronn zu einem Duell heraus, doch Bronn tötet Ser Balman mithilfe seiner schmutzigen Tricks und Lady Falyse wurde aus dem Schloss vertrieben. Möglicherweise wurde sie sogar von Qyburn im Königsmund getötet. Nach Ser Balman's Tod war Bronn der widerspruchslose Lord Protektor von Schurwerth. Den Anspruch darauf erhielt er duch die neue Position seiner Ehefrau als Lady Schurwerth. Zitate "Ich verschenke mein Schwert nicht, ich verkaufe es." Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen #a wiki of ice and fire, Bronn Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Ländern der Krone